Avaria
A honorbound Avian race, the Avaria have dedicated themselves to the art of warfare for centuries. However, even with colonies on other worlds, they seem to have kept a few low-tech weapons, though upgraded to be more effective. Avari- The Homeworld Thick jungles carpet most of the world. Avarian cities are often perched on the massive trunks of the trees, high up and safe from most ground predators. Often trying to blend the natural and the industrial the Avarian cities are built into the trees if possible, if not they mimic graceful curves and sweeping branches. The many predators prey on the Avaria, and the Avaria prey on them. Avari is scare in metals, but there is enough to make space-flight possible. For most other things a type of wood is used. The Goverment of the Avaria Avarian cities are loosely linked together by alliances and marriage, with many of the cheiftains being generals in the new joint defense army. However, these cheiftains are mostly combatants themselves. Much of the daily running of the cities and the outlying towns are managed by the Councilmen. Science and Technology on Avari Scientists are well respected in the cities, and in the wilderness inhabited by Avaria savages are seen as magicians. The Avaria are well into the Atomic Age, haveing mastered Fission and beginning to tamper with Fusion plants. Weaponry on Avari has stagnanted a good bit, bound by a rigid code of honor in warfare and in daily life. There are few large scale engineering projects on Avari,but they have the knowledge to theroically do them. The largest project is the capital of the Union and the prinicple spaceport in Avari, Moracin. Religon and Morals The Avaria bind themselves in a strict code of honor, in the thing he chooses to specify in a Avarian must be good, or passable, and he must know basics in other feilds, such as medicine, and warfare. Religous followings often hold the truth that there are many gods to be true. Along with the fact that ancestrial spirits watch over them. The Honor Code has three simple points #Do not harm until harm has been done, unless waiting for the harm would truely endanger yourself #Treat all things with respect, for they are all living in one way or another #Life is not to squandered, Be temperate in all vices, and never take another life without due consideration As you can see, the Avaria emphasize being peaceful, until you must not be. Military There are three major branches in Avarian military #The Bladesingers #The Starshatterers #The Warmasters The Bladesingers specialize in blades, and they're pretty good with them. Unmatched in close combat by any other Avarian branches they often hit in small teams and fall back before order can be reestablished. The blades they weild are deadly even to armored foes. Being very thing, reinforced by a back brace of shielding. Some models also vibrate when being swung to add to the punch. The Starshatterers specialize in starships and space warfare. It can be called the Avarian navy, and it mostly shares the same responsibilities as other nations navies. Avarian ships are often streamlined keeping in style with their building style. Starshatterers also learn to fight in space, and the most efficent tatics to win,although Honor still reigns supreme in all warfare. The Warmasters are the armored division in the Avarian military. They often use ranged weapons, rifles and such weapons. They are often looked down on by the Bladesingers as being cowards, but they provide the cover in large scale battles. They are also the largest branch in the military, after all not everyone can master a sword or fly a ship. Category:SAP2